hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart Heater/Skills, Abilities
|alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |tab1 = Introduction |tab2 = Gallery |tab3 = Personality |tab4 = Skills, Abilities & Items |tab5 = History |tab6 = Relationships |tab7 = Misc. }} Skills & Abilities Overview Heart Heater is one of the most powerful NPCs in Lucid Adventure. A lot of powerful figures in Lucid Adventure, including Yopi, Sad Smile, and even The Hardcore Leveling Warrior tread lightly in Heart Heater's presence. In his prime, it is believed he was capable of suppressing Team Light, Team The Ultimate Healer, and Team Taoist single-handedly.Episode 143 Dark's continual assassination by The Elder's of his family every time he logged into Lucid Adventure stopped immediately when he came under Heart Heater's protection.Episode 32 His reputation is so great that the Grade A Cyborg Assassin was wary of Heat Heater during his mission to assassinate Dark.Episode 6 He is able to wield the Magic Sword of the Knights which requires considerable magic power to wield, indicating Heart Heater's magic reserves are large. Due to not using spells for a long time, his blood sugar ran low from using a spell.Episode 110 Even long after his fighting days, he is still one of the most powerful characters in the series and is still as strong as any Ranker, although he can't fight like he used to, as of yet. He was strong enough to give a pre #1 Ranker Hardcore Leveling Warrior a difficult fight despite not using his Dragon powers,Episode 22 indicating that his is current strength surpasses a Pre-Nightmarizd Rigos. He was strong enough to stop a strike from General Guan Yu's Guandao with a clipboard without incurring any damage.Episode 3 During the PvP Round, he was able to defeat Pooh Upooh's Blood Golem single-handedly.Episode 126 He was not fatally injured by Magma, who was five times stronger due to his Counter personal attribute and his clothes were only slightly damaged while Magma lost an arm from the blow back of his attack. He was able to match a 'Main_Character Berserk' buffed Tac and eventually overpower him once he used a fraction of his hidden Dragon Power skill.Episode 129Episode 130 Strength: Durability: Swordsmanship: Magic Power: Memory Manipulation: Vast Knowledge: * Real World Knowledge: * Scientific Knowledge: * Lucid Adventure Knowledge: Dragon Knight Dragon Magic: Immortality: Dragon Aura: Merchant Vast Knowledge and Intelligence Network Skill Tree Dragon Skills * [[Dragon Magic - Fire Breath|'Dragon Magic - Fire Breath']]: * [[Dragon Magic - Ground Break|'Dragon Magic - Ground Break']]:' * [[Magic Sword of the Knights|'Summon Weapon - Magic Sword of the Knights]]: * [[Flaming Blade|'Flaming Blade']]: * [[Dragon Fang Sword|'Dragon Fang Sword']]: * [[Dragon Fang Attack|'Dragon Fang Attack']]: * [[The Power of Dragon|'The Power of Dragon']]: * Summon Dragon: Heart Heater is able to summon Dragons ** [[Summon Dragon - Mix|'Summon Dragon - Mix']] ** [[Summon Dragon - Shar-Pei|'Summon Dragon - Shar-Pei']] * [[Dragon Barrier|'Dragon Barrier']]: Heart Heater creates a powerful barrier. Merchant * [[Secret Pact|'Secret Pact']]: A skill that allows the black market dealer to neutralize other business spells when dealing in their own shop Other Skills * [[Heal|'Heal']]: A skill that restores the HP of another character. It is unclear if Heart Heater or Rim used this skill, as the user was off screen when HCLW was healed. * [[Restoration Skill|'Restoration Skill']]: A skill that allowed Heart Heater to instantly restore the damaged Quest House to it's previous state. Items Other Items * [[Item Combining Pot|'Item Combining Pot']]:: * [[User Memorial Cards|'User Memorial Cards']]: * [[Anti-Nightmare Quarantine Device|'Anti-Nightmare Quarantine Device']]: A device made from dragon mana that can purify a person from a Nightmare infection. Weapons * [[Magic Sword of the Knights|'Magic Sword of the Knights']]: References Category:Character Subpages